From Hell to Youkai Academy
by Lord Death of Murder Mountain
Summary: The Powers Ichigo gained in the Hell Chapter did not fade as we were lead to believe. Now that Ichigos Shinigami powers are gone his Hell powers have surfaced but are too unstable to use and all the spirit particles oddly enough aren't helping so now he's off to somewhere just as saturated but in something a little different. Lets see how Hell powered Ichigo fares at Youkai Academy


Some are probably going to be a bit mad when I post this instead of updating the stories I already have but I have but one thing to say.

This story started it! I didn't want to write it until I at least got another chapter for each of my pre-existing stories before I wrote this one but it just wouldn't leave me alone.

And so, I apologize as I say: I don't own any part of the Bleach franchise, nor do I own any part of Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki; someone who, at first glance, seems like a mostly average teenager and the only thing anyone would probably remember for any length of time is his hair, in all it's bright orangeness.

But if one were to look deeper one might just realise there is far more to this young man then they might think. After all he, while being alive himself, possesses the power of a shinigami, Death God, or Soul Reaper if you prefer, the terms are interchangable. Of coarse given that he is the focus of our attention that alone is not enough.

No, for you see even among Shinigami he of a smaller sect, a sub-group known as Vizards. Soul Reapers who through some process or another have gained the power of the beings Shinigami hunt, the powers of a Hollow.

The differences between a regular Shinigami and a Vizard are that a Vizard possesses the ability to summon a Mask, yes they are a big enough deal to warrant a capital letter, that exponentially increases their power. Ichigo's Mask took on the form of a bleached wite skull with two black vertical lines that crossed its eyes and the field of teeth that dominated the lower half of the face to end under the Masks chin.

And yet, that is not the only thing that sets Ichigo apart fo you see recently there was an incident...

This incident involved dangerous individuals breaking out of Hell itself and attemptin to kidnap Ichigo's two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, one of whom was successfully kidnapped. Which in turn led to Ichigo following a man he thought he could trust deep into Hell.

Long story short, near the end of that particular adventure Ichigo was lent, or so he thought, the powers of a few of the Hell Guards. He expected the powers to fade shortly thereafter, the didn't they had only gon dormant, and apon his use of the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou the began reawakening. Which has led to Ichigo's current predicament.

* * *

"So your saying not all my powers are gone, that I still have the powers I got in Hell, but the have no stability," Our orange headed protagonist said his trademark scowl in place as he listed off the summary of what the man in front of him had just explained.

"I am afriad to say it but yes. The good news is it's an easy fix, just spend some time in an area more saturated in energy than Karakura Town and after a few weeks to a couple months your powers should stablize," Urahara Kisuke former captain of Soul Society said his own trademark fan hiding the almost stupid looking grin that split his face. The face itself was hidden by the fan, his straw blond locks and his green and white striped bucket hat.

"Easy! How the hell is that easy there's no way I can stay away from home so long!" Ichigo shouted at the sandal wearing, various shades of green decked shopkeeper.

"Not to worry Ichigo I have already made arrangments with your father to transfer to a special school, were even with your somewhat out of cotrol emotions be able to go around like a normal student while your powers settle in." Urahara said as he pulled a stack of forms, and a neatly folded and plastic wrapped set of clothes.

"WAIT, WHAT?" His anger and irritation flared and with it his left hand was coated in bone colored armor that reached to his elbow.

"Now, Now Ichigo calm down, the new term is starting soon and your bus leaves tomorrow," Kisuke said, faintly nervous, because even though Ichigo wasn't near as strong as he was, being hit would probably still hurt, a lot.

Ichigo clentched his fist and inhaled deeply to calm himself, his emotions developing hair triggers since his Hell powers began flaring up. Or he just became aware of how much he restrained them now that he had a physical indicator of how stressed he was. "Alright just don't tell the my friends O.K.? I want this thing combat ready before I tell them," He glanced at the slowly fading armor.

"You have my word Ichigo," The hat wearing man said solemly with a nod.

"Thanks,"

* * *

The next day dawn far too early in Ichigo's opinon as he hugged his sisters in a tearful goodbye, delivered a swift punch to his father's face at said man's comment about getting a girlfriend and boarded the bus that would take him to the school.

Of course the only real annoyance he could find was the fact that it was a school for... well monsters. Ichigo had seen and done a lot of things during his time as a Substitute Shinigami but the exsitance of monsters (vampires, werewolves, etc.). That had been a little tough to believe, until that is his dad pulled out a picture of himself and some old friends back from when he was a captain and pointing to an occupant of the picture an saying they were a vampire.

In addition to that, there was apparently a form of mutual respect between vampires and Soul Society in general.

As he sat on the bus Ichigo, not really caring that he was the only passenger, began contemplating his powers. While they weren't stable enough to give him sight of spiritual beings, he could prefom some superhuman feats. Such as if he focused all of his hell powers he could currently muster (covering one arm up to his elbow) onto one arm he could punch with the force he'd had when he had first began using his Mask, and if he poured it into both of his hands he could use both hands and punch at the strength he'd had when he had first attained bankai and if he divided it between his feet he could move at low to mid flash-step (or Shunpo if you prefer) speeds.

All in all he still had some power but not nearly as much as he used to have. On the plus side his powers were usable in his body as the armor itself took the strain that normally would have powdered his bones and crushed his organs.

Or it would once it reached that level anyway. Now it simply kept him from breaking his hand when he hit something.

Somehow I feel that won't take long.

And so Ichigo began his journey to Youkai Academy

* * *

Hope you like it.

See ya.


End file.
